Tyler's Tricks
by Child-Of-God13
Summary: Sequel to 'Impressing Bella.' Mike wasn't the only one who had his eyes on Bella...


AN: We all know Mike wasn't the only one that wanted Bella…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Tyler's Tricks

Agh! I hated English, it was so boring, and now we have to do a stupid project too!

"Alright everyone I will be choosing partners for you." The teacher announced, what else was new? Lauren looked over at me from across the room, blowing me a kiss. I felt like puking.

"Tyler and Bella." I snapped out of my reverie. Bella, THE Bella. I glanced over at her table, noticing Cullen was absent, ha ha, sucker. By the end of this project Bella will be in love with ME!!

Day 1:

"Hey Bella, wanna come to my house and study?" I used my sexy voice that always made girls swoon.

"Um, sure, how about Friday?" She seemed nervous, probably because no one as hot as me had ever talked to her.

"Sure." I winked, and she blushed. Oh yeah, she was totally in love with me.

Day 5:

"Alright, let's get started." I pretended to look around. "Oh shoot." I muttered loudly, rolling my pencil next to Bella's chair. I cleared my throat, getting Bella's attention away from her book. "Can you get my pencil for me?" I winked again; she just raised her eyebrows this time.

But all the same she began to lean down. Yes! My mind rejoiced, but just about as she was going to get low enough for me to get a peek down her shirt, the pencil was suddenly in her hand. At the same time I had felt I slight breeze. I blinked, something weird was going on.

Bella cleared her throat. "Um, lets get back to work." She pointed to my open book. I grabbed my pencil and started, not knowing what to do.

What the hell had just happened?

Day 7:

"Hey, thanks for having me over, my mom didn't want me having anyone over." I sighed, walking through the doorway.

"Sure thing, let me go get my things from my truck, make yourself at home." She smiled and walked slowly out of the door.

Okay, now to find what I wanted. I walked up the stairs, careful to keep my balance and be almost completely silent. When I got to the top, I looked in the first door, but all I found was the chief's room. The complete opposite of what I wanted. I wanted to find Bella's room, to take a look in her underwear drawer.

I snuck slowly down the hall; the next door was a bathroom, leaving only one remaining door. Carefully I opened the door a crack.

And there, on the bed, was Edward Cullen, and he was reading a book as if it was normal for him to be there. I literally felt my jaw drop, what the hell was he doing with my Bella.

I had no clue, but I was going to have a little talk with him. I turned quickly and glanced behind me, making sure Bella hadn't reappeared, then turned back to the room. And to my surprise, it was empty. I blinked, and he was back.

My eyes widened, why was my brain was all of the sudden play tricks on me? I blinked again, and he was gone.

All of the sudden felt light headed, I needed to sit down.

I practically crawled down the stairs, sinking onto the couch as soon as I reached the main level. I was staring down at my hands when I heard a noise, so, of course, I looked up.

And there, on the couch, was Edward Cullen, reading a magazine. I screamed, and then everything went black.

XXXX

I woke up sometime later in the hospital, a man leaning over me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I stated, sitting up, I felt perfectly fine.

"I'm Doctor Jameson and as soon as your parents get here you are free to go." I nodded and Dr. Jameson quickly left the room.

I looked up, and there was Edward Cullen sitting on the chair.

My eyes widened to the point of actual pain. "Y-y-y-y-yo-you." And then he was gone.

I blinked, but this time, there was nothing.

That's when my parents walked into the room.

The stood there, lecturing me about something or other while I kept staring into space. But when I looked over at them again, standing behind them with his arms in the air was Edward Cullen.

"Mom, dad! Look out!" I scream, and they turned around.

"Uh, Tyler, are you sure you're okay?" My dad looked at me with questioning eyes.

Where did he go? "Yah, I'm fine." I said, and my parents once again resumed their lecture. I began counting the ceiling tiles and mentally calculating how many there were, but that quickly got boring, so I started picturing how Bella would look in some of the lingerie I had helped Lauren shop for.

As I was thinking this I glanced over at my parents, and there, once again was Edward Cullen.

I screamed, pointing behind my parents. This time, after they looked, my dad pushed the call button.

"We need help in room one eighteen." He muttered, I couldn't say anything. Because Edward Cullen, had once again disappeared.

XXX

After being tested my parents determined it best I visit a 'special school' for a little while. I was a little confused when we pulled up outside an insane asylum, I assumed my parents were just picking something up, or we were just visiting. But to my surprise they just left me here! I tried to get them to come back but the staff proceeded to dress me in funny clothes, and by that time they were gone.

"Here you go boy, I'm sure you'll be happy here." This big buff guy directed me to a cell.

"Thanks." I said walking in. The walls were padded, how strange.

I heard someone snoring, I turned around, and there was Mike Newton.

"Mike?" I asked in confusion, shaking his sleepy body.

He jolted awake. "Why are you here?" We both shouted at the same time.

Once again we answered at the same time:

"Edward Cullen."

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
